goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
My Hairiest Adventure/TV episode
"My Hairiest Adventure" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It premiered on January 19, 1996 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Aaron Bartkiw as Larry Boyd *Courtney Greig as Lily Turnbull *Ric Reid as Mr. Boyd *Alison Hope as Mrs. Boyd *Christopher Bondy as Mr. Turnbull (as Chris Bondy) *Suzanne Cyr as Mrs. Turnbull *Dan MacDonald as Dr. Murkin *Josh Wittig as Jared (as Joshua Wittig) *Mauricio Rodas as Manny Hernández *David Talbot as Man in Closet *Demo Cates as Carl Summers Blurb Larry Boyd is having a bad day. He's been chased by dogs, his band sounds pathetic, and his allergies seem to be getting worse. It's not just a bad day, it's a bad hair day. Suddenly he is growing thick, long hair on his arms and legs. Even more troubling, his friends seem to be disappearing. Could that old bottle of Instant -Tan they used could that have something to do with these strange occurrences? Can Hairy Larry get to the bottom of this before he ends up like the rest of his friends: hair one day, gone tomorrow? Differences from the book *Unlike the book, Larry doesn't care much about his hair. *Kristina, another of Larry's friends in the book, is not present in the episode. *In the book, Lily's surname is Vonn, in the episode, it is Turnbull. *In the book, Larry collects the bottle of INSTA-TAN to give to Dr. Murkin to study and find a cure, only for dogs to chase him and cause him to accidentally drop and break the bottle. In the TV version, the bottle is accidentally thrown in the trash and Larry freaks out when he finds out about it. *Larry grows brown hair instead of black hair. *Larry notices hair growing on both of his palms while having dinner with Lily's family, not in class. *In the book, Larry's fur disappears every time he shaves himself, but regrows if it's left alone long enough. In the episode, the fur disappears every time Larry rests but reappears if he expends energy. *The episode takes place in the span of 3 days, while the book's story takes place over at least a week. *The episode takes place in spring instead of winter. *The Battle of the Bands plot is replaced with Larry and his friends practicing for a gig at a children's birthday party. *The tanning lotion reads "INSTANT TAN, GIVES YOU AN INSTANT TAN" instead of "INSTA-TAN, RUB ON A DARK SUNTAN IN MINUTES". *The book doesn't mention why the parents took part in Murkin's experiment, while the episode reveals that it was because they couldn't have kids of their own. *In the book, Manny plays a prank where he pretends that his skin is falling off. In the episode, Larry pulls the prank. Other Media ''Goosebumps Presents'' Home Media Trivia *This episode was reviewed by famed internet reviewer JonTron for his 2013 Halloween special. He also reviewed the episodes "Don't Go to Sleep" and "Ghost Beach". *The ending reveals that Larry is the dog that gets yellow eyes in the theme song. Larry breaks the fourth wall by saying this "looks familiar" *A Venom poster can be seen on Larry's wall. Gallery Characters LarryBoydTV(Human).png|Larry Boyd LilyTurnbull.png|Lily Turnbull Mr.BoydTV.png|Mr. Boyd Mrs.BoydTV.png|Mrs. Boyd Mr.VonnTV.png|Mr. Turnbull Mrs.VonnTV.png|Mrs. Turnbull Dr.MurkinTV.png|Dr. Murkin Jared(MHA)TV.png|Jared MannyHernándezTV.png|Manny Hernández ManInCloset(MHA)TV.png|Man in Closet CarlSummersTV.png|Carl Summers Scenes File:Hairiest 01.jpg File:Hairiest 02.jpg File:Hairiest 03.jpg File:Hairiest 04.jpg File:Hairiest 05.jpg File:Hairiest 06.jpg File:Hairiest 07.jpg File:Hairiest 08.jpg File:Hairiest 09.jpg File:Hairiest 10.jpg File:Hairiest 11.jpg Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes